


You look lost in the woods...

by PaulFontaine



Category: TERA (Video Game), The Exiled Realm of Arborea
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulFontaine/pseuds/PaulFontaine
Summary: In the Exiled Realm of Arborea, there is a race of nature spirits, born from the will and tears of a dead goddess, given the physical form of human childs with animal ears and tails. They never grow, never age, always wear skimpy outfits, and have a really dark sense of humour.So let's be honest, they're prime material for spanking.





	You look lost in the woods...

Arborea was a strange world. At least, that's what the matron repeated to herself every morning.  
She grabbed her head, and tried to remember. The world, the gods... They were there, but at the same time, something was missing. Who was she? And yet, before she could remember, something pulled on her sleeve.  
"M... Miss?"  
She opened her eyes, and smiled at the creature calling for her. Elins were strange creatures, truly. Ageless, yet still susceptible to old age. Self-proclaimed defenders of nature, yet willing to murder anyone. Cute, yet deadly.  
And despite their small frames, and their adorable animals ears that the matron always wanted to touch, their eyes were old and distant. Were they really little girls?  
The headache came again, every time she tried to think. And the little girl (?) pulled a bit harder on her sleeve.  
"Miss, are you okay?"  
She forced a smile, despite the pain, and lovingly patted the girl's head, playing with her fox ears.  
"I'm all right. What is it?"  
"You told me to come here to collect my spanking."  
"I did?"  
"Yes, miss, you did."  
The two purple eyes stared at her, blankly. The elin's voice definitely had some emotions, but her face and her eyes were cold. Was she a young elin or an old one? It was really difficult to tell, they never changed. Except that older elins were a lot more cynical.  
"Well, let's go to my room, and..."  
"We're already there. Miss."  
She blinked, and looked around. Sure enough, this was her room.  
"Ha... Yes, we're..."  
"Miss, please."  
The elin's impatient voice felt like a cold shower. She obediently sat on the bed, passing her hand over her skirt to smooth it, and barely reacted as the elin climbed over her lap. It was only when the child-like creature was over her lap, her legs and arms dangling, that she noticed how short the elin's skirt was, as she could see the girl's white panties without even tilting her head.  
"I see. Let's go, then."  
"Yes, miss. Let's."  
Habits came in, and she placed a hand on the elin's back, her other hand patting the girl's butt, and slowly beginning to slap it.  
She smiled as she felt the elin wiggling over her lap, and promptly rolled the girl's skirt up, before starting the spanking in earnest, slapping hard and fast.  
"A-Ah! Miss, it hurts!"  
"That's the goal. Don't struggle, or you'll get more."  
She spoke in a satisfied tone. Not that she was enjoying the spanking, but it felt refreshing to hear some emotion in the elin's voice, even if it was just pain.

She kept on spanking, for a good while. She only stopped when the visible part of the elin's rear was covered in hand prints and all red. She pulled the elin back to her feet, trying not to smile as she immediately pulled her skirt down and rubbed her butt, and tried to lecture her, but she couldn't remember why she spanked her, so she just stared at the fox-eared girl, noticing her blush, watery eyes, and twitching ears.  
A thought came to her mind, but it was blurry. She tried to focus, but another headache arrived.  
"I... I'll be going now. Thanks for spanking me, miss!"  
As she watched the elin leaving, her tail fluttering in the wind, she felt a bit disappointed that she couldn't make her cry.  
Wait... wind? In her room? She looked around. Her room was gone. Instead of the furniture, she saw trees. Big, shadowy trees. That comfortable bed she was sitting on? It was replaced by a big log.  
She looked around in a panic, but another fierce headache came, feeling like her temples would explode. She quickly pressed her indexes and middle fingers against her temples, and pushed. Eventually, the pain went, and she was back in her room.  
Just as another girl pulled on her sleeve. Another elin, this time with squirrel ears and a tail.  
"Miss? Can I have my spanking?"  
She smiled, like a good matron.  
"Of course. Just come over my lap."  
"Miss, you promised me a spanking with the hairbrush, and also a... a hug..."  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll be gentle."  
The headaches were gone, for now. She wouldn't have to worry about her location. Or where all these elins came from. Or why they wanted to be spanked. Or about the dozens pair of eyes looking at her. Or why her, a priestess, heroine of the Federation, was chained in the woods, and kept under a powerful illusion spell.  
For the woman, everything was fine, and the world was a lot simpler.  
For the elins, maintaining the illusion was difficult, but that woman provided something a lot of them were curious about, and that a few of them missed.

Arborea was a strange world, but so was human nature, and some said that elin nature was even stranger. Why would you be nostalgic of something you never knew? Was it what they called reincarnation blues? Or was it just that, despite all elins being sisters, they never felt like family, and wanted to experience how it felt to have someone caring for you? Or was it a fascination for something that kids of other races seemed to receive, but that elins themselves rarely received, despite how many frustrations they caused?  
Who could tell what was going on in an elin's mind? Most people already had issues accepting the fact that such small children could shed that much blood and not mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I wanted this to be "just" a story of elins getting spanked. But I found myself unable to write a story without plot, so I added this.  
> I don't think elins are truly masochistic, despite their ingame behaviour, but I do think they're either curious or clueless about the effect they have on other people. TERA doesn't have a good or consistent lore, but it does make obvious that being an elin isn't really a pleasant fate, seeing as one of the quest is about you trying to prevent a civil war between princesses over a flag. I tried to emulate how weird their behaviour can seem, seeing as they essentially enslaved an ambassador for their own purpose, but at the same time, I tried to explain it, so that the reader has more insight than another character would have.  
> I'd say that elins are definitely an acquired taste, given how weird they are in the game with their inhuman bodies, but I refused to depict them as the feeble-minded lolis I often see. In other words, I tried to write elins as full characters.  
> Which is incredibly pretentious of me, seeing as only two elins are present in that story, and they have less than ten lines with the two of them, but I feel obligated to explain, because I fear people would be disappointed that this isn't a story about a clueless loli getting abusively spanked for talking back or something else.  
> Right away, I have no idea if I'll write a sequel or not.


End file.
